Naruto Shippuuden 6: Imperfect Future
by rylansato
Summary: After inhaling toxic gas in a cave, Satori wakes up sixteen years later.
1. The Cave

Naruto: Imperfect Future

On their way back from a small mission to the northern tip of the Fire Country along the Fire/Waterfall/Thunder countries, Satori, Aoba, Junshin and Hanako were taking their time going back to the village. The four of them were very relaxed. As they walked Junshin looked over and noticed a cavern.

"Aoba-sensei, is this the same route we took on our way north?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I never noticed that cavern before."

The other three looked over to the cavern.

"Same here, I've never noticed it myself." Aoba said.

"I say that Junshin and I check it out."

"Alright. Turn on your radios and be careful."

The two Jonins carefully stepped down into the cavern. At the end of the entrance was a large chasm with other caverns leading to other places. Large stalactites and stalagmites were all over the place. The smell of sulfur was strong. Junshin and Satori covered their mouths and noses in a futile attempt to ward away the smell. They walked deeper into the cave.

"The sulfur is strong here." Junshin said.

"I would not want to spend my vacation here." Satori said.

"Satori, Junshin, come in." Aoba said over the radio.

Satori reached up and touched the button on his neck.

"We're having trouble reading you."

"Same here. I'm advising you two to get back here."

"That would be a wise idea. It would appear we have a big build up of gases here. Especially methane." Junshin said.

"We're heading back." Satori said.

Then the two of them were overwhelmed with gases. They began coughing and started toward the entrance. Satori dropped to his knees, coughing violently. He looked up and saw Junshin stumbling around. Then he collapsed and passed out.

Satori later awoke in a room. He realized that he was in the Konoha hospital. The room looked different than a normal hospital room. Then he saw a nurse come into view. The nurse was a younger woman that he had never seen before. He noticed a smile slightly form over the nurse's face.

"Tsunade-sama, he's awake." The nurse said.

Tsunade came into view.

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade put her hand over top of Satori's and a smile came across her face.

"Satori. You remember me." She said excitedly. "That's good."

Sakura came over and hugged Satori tightly.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried that I'd lose my husband."

Satori put a hand on Sakura's back in reassurance but then he realized what she said. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away. He noticed that Sakura looked older, a lot older.

"Husband?"

Satori looked over to a mirror and he saw that he was a lot older as well.


	2. Surprises

Sakura brought over a glass of water to Satori who was now sitting up.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade said.

"Confused." Satori replied.

"That's understandable considering what happened."

Satori took a drink of the water and set it down. "What has happened? To Sakura, to me. What is going on here?"

"What is the last thing you remember clearly?"

"Junshin and I went into a cave that we never saw before."

"And all you found was toxic gas. Hanako and Aoba barely had time to get the two of you out. Satori, that happened sixteen years ago."

Satori got up from his bed and looked out his window. He noticed that Konoha looked a bit different.

"That's not possible."

"With the Forsterian Virus anything is possible. In fact we've been expecting this."

Satori turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"Could you be more specific?"

"That day you were in fected with the Forsterian Virus. It's a retro virus that incorporates its DNA into the cells of its host. It can lie dormant for many years then become active again as it did in your case ten days ago. You've been in a coma, delirious. Your fever finally broke this morning."

"But what happened to my memory?"

"This virus inevitably causes memory loss all the way back to the original infection. In your case all the way to the day in the cave sixteen years ago."

"I don't believe this. Is this a dream?"

Sakura came over and grabbed Satori's hand.

"Feel my hand. It is flesh and bone. This is not a dream and you are Shiranui Satori and I am your wife, Shiranui Sakura."

"My wife. For how long?"

"For nine years." Sakura said.

"If I have lost my memory how do I get it back?"

"Memories are formed by association. Smells, sounds, images from the present could possible trigger them."

"Like a song reminds you of an old friend."

"Exactly. In associational therapy we expose the person to familiar surroundings. This could stimulate the brain's neural synapses into regenerating."

"Well, let's get started. There's nothing more familiar than Konoha." Satori said tying his headprotector around his forehead.

"Satori. I said your memory could return. In many cases the damage is permanent."

Satori shared a glance with Sakura and Tsunade thinking about the possibilities of the situation.

Later that day, Sakura and Satori walked down streets of Konoha. An older Konohamaru walked past them. Satori stared at him as they walked away from each other.

"What about Junshin was he affected?"

"Thankfully, no. It would appear that he was immune to it."

"Other than us being married what else have I miss…."

Satori stopped in mid sentence when he looked at the Hokage monument. Another face was added.

"Is that Naruto's face?"

"Yeah. He became Hokage when Tsunade retired." Sakura said.

"But Tsunade looked like she always did."

"Yeah, but she's in her sixties now and Naruto had become a lot stronger and is in his fourth year as Hokage."

"Did Hinata ever confess to him?"

"Yeah and now they're married with two kids."

"Well, he's live up to his father's name and became Hokage. Good for him."

"You're his right hand man."

"I'm what?"

"Ever since you helped him defeat the Akatsuki you and him became very close and when he became Hokage, he wanted you to be his second in command so to speak. He's due back anytime now. We should go meet him at the gates."

The two of them waited next to the trafficking station for Naruto to return.

"Since when do Hokages go out on missions?"

"He and your sister are on a peaceful mission to the Sound Country."

"The Sound Country?

"Yeah, all of the countries are allies now and the Sound was the last country to want peace."

Before Satori could ask another question Junshin appeared next to him. It slightly startled him and he barely recognized his old teammate.

"Junshin?"

"Satori, I see you've recovered."

"I wouldn't quite call it a recovery. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I'm waiting for my wife."

"Who's your…nevermind." Satori said slightly looking away.

He realized that his sister Tenten was Junshin's wife. He remembered that Tenten and Junshin started seeing each other before their little mishap in the cave. Sakura ran from his side to the gates. Naruto was in view and only feet away from the gates. Satori walked over and joined his wife in watching the Leaf's strongest ninja approach them. Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru walked up to them.

"Satori." Naruto said.

Satori smiled.

"Hokage-sama."

"How are you feeling, Nii-chan?" Tenten asked.

Satori looked at his twin sister not expecting her appearance.

"I've been better."

"That's not surprising. Forsterian Virus can be nasty business dattebayo."

"That's an understatement."

"Meet me in my office later and we'll discuss it further." Naruto said.

Later that day, Satori stood with Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Junshin and Hinata in Naruto's office.

"To lose sixteen years seems almost beyond belief." Naruto said.

"I have trouble believing it myself." Satori said.

"It must be troubling having so much of your life missing." Tenten said.

"And it couldn't come at a worse time." Naruto said. "A few more days of simple negotiation and the treaty will be signed."

"Treaty?" Satori asked.

"The treaty with the Sound." Junshin said.

"How far have the negotiations progressed?"

"They're almost done. All we have to do now is wait for the Sound ambassador to arrive here later today and we'll begin the final session."

"Where you will complete the negotiations and sign the treaty." Tenten said.

"Sir, I am in no condition to negotiate with the Sound or anyone else for that matter."

"If you were properly briefed you will still be able to fulfill your duty."

"With a sixteen year gap in my head?"

"We need you." Sakura said.

"Fine."

"We'll get through this." Naruto said. "As we have many times before."

"I'll take you home so you can get some rest before the ambassador arrives." Tenten said.

"Good idea. I've had enough surprises for one day."

Satori and his sister walked inside of Satori's house. He looked around the place. Then he heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Then a girl no older than twelve with blonde hair that was tied back by her forehead protector came up and hugged Satori tightly.

"Daddy, you're home."

Satori didn't know what to do. He looked to his sister then back to his daughter.


	3. Even More Surprises

Satori and Tenten stood by as Satori's daughter went through the room looking for something. She looked under pillows and seat cushions.

"And then, Iruka-sensei asked about the Kyuubi attack on the village. But I knew that the Fourth Hokage saved the village but I didn't know when that was…ah here it is."

She walked over and grabbed a notebook from behind a chair.

"So, if you could tell me when that was, I could write it down and I won't forget."

Satori still wasn't sure what to do. He looked to Tenten for guidance then back to his daughter. His daughter's smile slowly faded.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry." Satori said.

"I need to talk to your father, Kushina. Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment."

Kushina left the room as Satori and Tenten sat down across from one another.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Tsunade hoped that meeting her like this would help make an impact."

"It made an impact all right."

"Give it time." Tenten said.

Satori thought for a moment then a smile grew across his face.

"Kushina."

"Yes. The Hokage was very pleased when you chose that name."

"So Sakura and I have a girl."

"Actually, Sakura is her step mother. She likes Sakura very much. The two get along great."

"Who is her real mother?"

"She died two years before you and Sakura got together. On a mission to save a village that was in danger of a tsunami. Her team evacuated the village but she never made it back."

Satori put his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"I have no recollection of her at all. What was she like?

"She was strong, beautiful, intelligent, patient."

"She'd have to be if she were married to me."

"What's important today is that you have a daughter that needs you. Spend time with her. You may find part of what you lost."

Tenten got up and kissed her brother on his head then she left. Satori sat there for a few seconds. Then he thought saw a flash of light outside. He got up and looked outside to see Kushina standing out there. He walked up next to her.

"I'm practicing Katon. I'm still not all that good at it."

"You concentrate your chakra then stop it at your chest and finally release it all at once."

"Will you show me again?"

Satori did a few handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

Kushina was amazed by her father's technique. Satori relaxed and looked at his daughter.

"When you get older I'll teach you how to do the Ryu-ken."

A smile quickly came across Kushina's face. Then without warning Junshin appeared in front of Satori.

"Sorry to interrupt but Hokage-sama requests your appearance at the main gates. The Sound ambassador will be arriving shortly."

"Got to go." Satori said to Kushina.

"Everything will be alright, dad." Kushina said giving her father a hug.

Junshin and Satori both leapt into the air. The two of them arrived at the gates where Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were already waiting.

"Just follow my lead with the ambassador and you'll be fine dattebayo." Naruto said.

Then the Sound ambassador appeared. Satori was shocked to see that the Sound Ambassador was none other than Sasuke.


	4. Enough with the Surprises

"Naruto, it's good to see you again."

"Ambassador Sasuke, welcome back to Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The two of them began to walk off. Satori walked up to his sister.

"Ambassador Sasuke?"

"At the Valley of the End he damn near killed Naruto then he almost killed him three years later."

"That was a long time ago. Many things have changed, including Sasuke." Tenten said.

The eight of them walked through the streets of Konoha. Some people stopped and looked at Sasuke as they passed by. It was the first time Sasuke had been back since he left many years ago.

"The remaining of the negotiations should go quickly." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Naruto said. "All of the difficult issues have been resolved."

"After much debate, Satori here is quite the negotiator."

"Both sides have come to an agreement, largely thanks to Satori."

"And we are grateful, Satori." Sasuke said. "This alliance will greatly benefit the Sound Village."

"As well as the Leaf Village." Satori said.

"The virus you contracted, are you fully recovered?" Sasuke asked.

"I assure you Satori is quite well. He is looking forward to finishing these negotiations." Naruto said.

"Excellent. This is an historic occasion. You of all people deserve to be there."

"Thank you…Ambassador." Satori said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

As they walked Satori was getting a funny feeling. They stood on top of the Hokage Building.

"It feels good to be back." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me." Satori said. "Naruto-sama, Tenten, I need a moment with you."

"Of course." Naruto said. "Junshin will you accompany the ambassador while were gone?"

Junshin nodded. Satori, Naruto and Tenten walked into Naruto's office.

"You say you trust Sasuke?" Satori asked.

"I trust the process that we have built with the Sound." Naruto said. "They have nothing to gain by betrayal."

"Are you sure? We've been never able to trust the Sound. Hell, their village was created by Orochimaru."

"Yes but Orochimaru is dead, dattebayo."

"His desire for peace is sincere. There is no cause for concern, Nii-chan." Tenten said.

"No cause for concern? We're talking about the guy that almost killed you twice, Naruto-sama."

"He's changed." Naruto said.

At that moment before Satori could respond Ino appeared next to Tenten.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Sakura needs you to report to the hospital. Your daughter has been injured."

Shortly later, Satori arrived at the hospital and walked into the room where his daughter was lying in a bed. Sakura and a nurse were standing next to her bed.

"Dad."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"She overexerted herself but she'll be fine in a minute." Sakura said as she began her medical techniques. "Now be careful and don't over do it anymore."

"How did this happen?" Satori asked.

"I was practicing some jutsu and I tried doing the Kage Bunshin."

"Kage Bunshin."

"I just over did it."

"At your age you could kill yourself."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be more like you." Kushina said.

"Continue the procedure for a few more minutes." Sakura said.

The nurse nodded as she took over.

"Can I talk to you over there?" She said to Satori.

The two walked away from the bed.

"Satori, how old were you when you learned the Kage Bunshin?"

"All right. I was about the same age as she is. It's just that for all practical purposes it's my first day as a father and she almost kills herself."

"She didn't almost kill herself. She just over did it. Just like a lot of other ninjas her age. You've over done it before."

"You're right. It's difficult."

"Difficult for you. What about for Kushina? Can you imagine how she feels? You've lost sixteen years. Kushina has lost a lot more than that. First, her mother and now, her father."

Satori was convinced now. He nodded to his wife and turned around to walk back to his daughter. Sakura watched Satori with a smile on her face.

"Everything is fine. You can take her home." The nurse said.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. Dad, I'm really sorry. I know you have more important things to do…"

"There is nothing more important than this, Kushina." Satori said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kushina smiled.

The two of them walked down the streets of Konoha and were headed home.

"I know this is hard for you."

"It's ok, daddy."

"No. Okay is not good enough. When I was your age I often wondered if my father would come home after a mission. One time he almost didn't. Then I wondered how much of a father I would be. Sometimes it scared me."

"Scared? You?"

"Yeah. But I guess I got over it. You're here. It's important to me that I never let you down, Kushina."

"You never have, daddy. You've always been there for me."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Because I don't remember any of it. Your first step, your first tooth, nothing. And I want to remember."

Kushina wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. Satori did the same resting his head on the top of her head.

"I guess there's only one thing to do. We've got to build some new memories."

The two of them walked into the house.

"And when mom tried to net the fish she lost concentration and her chakra stopped flowing to her feet and she fell in. I tried to pull her out but then I fell in too. And then when you tried to pull us both out you fell in." Kushina said laughing.

"Not sure if I want to remember that." Satori said with a smile.

"Mom really liked fishing. We used to do it when we went out for picnics."

"What was she like?"

"She was great. I think about her a lot. I better go change."

Kushina walked out of the room and Satori began to think. He looked in the cabinet next to the TV. He pulled out a disc that said 'family' on it. He put it into the player and an image appeared on the TV. It showed him sitting in a chair not knowing that Hanako was sneaking up behind him. He looked up startled then in a cloud of smoke Hanako was replaced by Kushina. Kushina had transformed herself into Hanako. Satori grabbed Kushina and pulled her down and began tickling her. A smile grew over Satori's face as he watched the video. He pressed the fast forward and the images sped up. After a few seconds fast forwarding Satori stopped. The video stopped on a scene of Kushina sitting in a chair with Satori covering her eyes. Then a cake was set down in front of her as Satori removed his hands from Kushina's eyes. Kushina's face lit up as she saw the cake then blew out the candles. Satori smiled again as he watched his wife come into view. Satori leaned in and kissed his wife then all three of them smiled and waved to the camera. Satori could see his wife's face clearly. Then he realized who it was. His smile quickly faded and his expression was now serious.

"Azumi."

"Mom was beautiful wasn't she?" Kushina asked.

"Yes." Satori said calmly.

He turned off the TV. Kushina could see that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, daddy."

Without saying anything Satori got up and left his house. He was on his way to the Hokage building. Right outside the building he saw Shuji standing there. He noticed a scar running down the side of his face.

"Shuji, where did you get that scar?"

"In battle."

"What battle? When? Where? What team?"

Shuji couldn't answer. At that moment Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke walked up to him.

"Satori, maybe it would be best if…"

"Shut up." Satori snapped.

"What did you say, dattebayo?"

"I said shut up. As in shut your mouth and stop talking."

"Nii-chan, I know you're upset but if would…"

"Tenten, back off."

By then a few people had gathered around the commotion. Satori looked around.

"Now would anyone else like to speak up? Or shall we end this charade now?"

Sasuke walked up to him.

"As you wish, Shiranui Satori. The charade is over." He said as everyone around him faded away then the surroundings faded away revealing an unfamiliar room.


	5. I Said Enough

Sasuke ran his chakra covered hand down the front of Satori reinstating Satori's real appearance. Satori looked down and noticed he was wearing his normal outfit.

"Konoha. My daughter. You created it all?"

"With the help of my Sharingan." Sasuke said. "Now please tell me. How did you discover the truth? The future I created for you should have been convincing."

"It wasn't. It was the video of my 'wife' Azumi. Bad move."

"But I chose a person from your past. Someone you had relations with."

"Your mistake, Sasuke. Azumi was killed during a mission."

"So much effort. So little accomplished."

"Why did you even bother in doing this?"

"We're wasting time." Sasuke said as he began to walk away. "Bring him."

Sasuke and Satori walked down a dimly lit corridor followed by a few Sound ninjas.

"When you and your teammate passed out in that cave you were not far from our position."

"My teammate where is he?"

"I allowed him to be safely retrieved. But with the help of my Sharingan I didn't allow them to see you."

"They won't stop looking for me."

"They already have." Sasuke said opening a gate. "Say hello to your daughter."

Satori walked into the room to see a girl sitting on the far side of the room.

"Kushina."

"That is not her name of course." Sasuke said. "Nor have you ever met her. I merely used her image to add to the genjutsu."

Satori stepped closer to the girl. But she quickly stood up and ran off.

"What have you done to her?"

"While I'm gone please give careful thought to your situation." Sasuke said as he shut the gate.

Satori watched Sasuke and the guards walk off. He then turned his attention to the girl.

"What's your name?"

He got closer to her but she attempted to get farther away but the wall was preventing that.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you? How did you get here?" He said slowing getting closer. "My name is Satori."

"Tohru. They brought me here with my parents. We were traveling from the Lightning Country to the Waterfall Country when we ran into a group of Sound ninjas."

"That's odd that they just took prisoners without any reason. Where are your parents now?"

"They took them away."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No. I just want to get away."

"I'll get us out of here, Tohru."

"How? Even if we do escape they'll find us. They found me when I escaped before."

"You escaped?"

"Yeah, I hid a secret compartment for weeks. They caught me when I came out to look for food."

At that moment the door opened and Sasuke entered.

"I want that information, Satori. I want to know where Itachi is."

Satori stood silent. He really didn't know and wanted to know why Sasuke thought he knew.

"Very well. You've given me no choice and I'm willing to use whatever means are necessary."

At that moment Tohru leapt to her feet and ran.

"Tohru, no."

Sasuke looked back at Tohru and turned around just in time to see Satori's fist. Sasuke hit the ground hard. Satori then threw a kunai and hit the other guard in the chest. Tohru and Satori stopped at the cell's entrance.

"That secret hiding place of yours…"

Satori was cut off by a kunai barely missing him. Satori threw one in return and killed the oncoming guard.

"This way." Tohru said.

The two of them ran down the corridors. Another guard came out of a room and Satori spit his senbon from his mouth and hit the guard in the neck.

"In here." She said as she pulled open a metal grate from the wall.

She climbed in followed by Satori. Once both of them were inside, they pulled the gate shut and latched it to the wall. A few seconds later two more guards came running down the hallway. They knew that the intruders had come this way due to the dead body on the ground. One of them looked at the metal grate and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Satori and Tohru hid as the guard tried to open it.

"I don't sense their chakra." The guard said.

The two guards stood up and left.

"They should've sensed us."

"No they can't. There's something in these rocks."

"Heavy metals?"

"Right."

Tohru led Satori deeper into her hiding place.

The Sound forgot all about this store room when they rebuilt their tunnels. After I escaped last time I mapped out all their tunnels."

Tohru grabbed a piece of paper sitting on a nearby box. She pointed out a few places on the map.

"Here is the entrance way." Tohru said.

"Well we could try and get to the entrance way. How many guards are stationed there?"

"There are only two or three guards posted there at a time but it won't work. The entrance itself is locked by a special seal."

"Do you know who can unlock the seal?"

"Only Ambassador Sasuke."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Ambassador Sasuke? Sasuke isn't an ambassador. The only time he was called that was during his little genjutsu fantasy. How do you know about that?"

"You told me about that."

"Who are you? What is your part in all this?"

At that moment, the grate was pulled open. Satori lazily turned around towards the noise then back to Tohru.

"They found us."

"You said they couldn't sense chakra in these tunnels."

"Maybe they figured out a way. Come on we've got to go." Tohru said grabbing a hold of Satori's arm.

Satori pulled her closer to him.

"Where are we going to go, Tohru?"

"Anywhere but here."

"I've had enough."

Just then Sasuke and a few guards appeared in front of them.

"Satori, surrender." Sasuke said.

"No more games. No more fantasies. I'm not going to play anymore."

Tohru looked disappointed as she stared at the ground. Finally, Sasuke and the guards disappeared as well as the room they were in. It was replaced by the cavernous cave that Satori was in earlier.

"It was never the Sound, it was you all along wasn't it?"

Outside, Junshin, Hanako and Aoba stood at the cave's entrance.

"There's no doubt about it. I can sense his chakra." Hanako said.

Aoba pressed the button on his neck to activate his radio.

"Aoba to Satori."

"I'm here Aoba-sensei."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about Junshin."

"He made it out of the cave over an hour ago, he's fine. Where have you been?

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'm about to find out. Stand by." Satori said releasing the button.

Tohru walked over and sat down on a nearby rock.

"You are very gifted in Genjutsu." Satori said.

"My mother taught me. My village was destroyed. My mother brought me here so our enemies wouldn't find me."

A look of sadness fell across Satori's face.

"They found her didn't they?"

Tohru nodded. "My mother taught me Genjutsu to give me anything I wanted."

"Anything? Then why did you kidnap me?"

"I wanted you to stay. It's been so long. I wanted somebody real. I thought that you'd be happy. I'm sorry."

She turned her eyes away from Satori and stared at the ground.

"I have to return to my village."

Tohru looked back up to Satori.

"Come with me. You don't have to stay here anymore. You don't have to be alone anymore."

A smile grew across Tohru's face. Satori walked over and put his arm on her shoulder. He then pressed the button on his neck.

"Aoba-sensei, we're coming out."

Together, Satori and Tohru left the cave and headed for the Hidden Village Among the Leaves.

The End


End file.
